Many portable communication devices, such as two-way radios, are utilized in conjunction with different types of accessories of different complexities. The accessories include simple passive accessories, active accessories, and battery-powered accessories. Simple passive accessories can include audio capabilities, such as a remote speaker, a remote microphone or a remote push-to-talk button, or user interface indications, such as emergency indications. These accessories do not require power from the portable communication device, but may require audio configuration from the portable communication device. Active accessories typically include a processor, a data bus and an audio or video component. Active accessories may include displays and may be capable of processing information collected by an audio or video component. The electronic components of active accessories are typically powered by the portable communication device to which they are coupled during operation. A battery-powered accessory can include a variety of electronic components, such as a touch screen or other display component, a camera, a wireless transceiver, or sensing components, in addition to an audio component, a processor and a data bus. Battery-powered accessories may have features similar to those of active accessories or may be collaborative devices that can operate in a stand-alone fashion.
Next generation battery-powered accessories and collaborative devices, such as video speaker microphones, presently require individual dedicated chargers for each device. However, there are situations in which it may not be feasible to have multiple independent chargers. For example, in a situation in which a portable communication device is charged using a vehicular charger, space for an additional accessory charger in the vehicle may be at a premium. Furthermore, a user, such as a first responder, could be separated from a dedicated accessory charger when the battery of an accessory needs to be charged, such as when the accessory reaches an End of Discharge state.
There exists a limitation with respect to functionality where no mechanisms currently exist for one charger to charge both a portable communication device and its accessory simultaneously via a single charge cable while balancing the energy provided to the two devices during the charging. This functionality typically cannot be achieved simply by “daisy chaining” the charging path.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system, method, and apparatus for simultaneously charging a primary battery-powered device and a battery-powered accessory while balancing the energy provided to the two devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.